


I don't wanna be a burden

by Kuhaoyaoi



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, early stages of pining, very pg from me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhaoyaoi/pseuds/Kuhaoyaoi
Summary: Keith gets hurt on a mission and Lance blames himself but instead of apologizing to Keith or just talking to him about it he avoids him and they get into a fight and drama happens.





	I don't wanna be a burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I just needed to get this out of my system. This is probably one of the purest fics I've ever written lol

Lance woke up with a gasp from his nightmare. His back and neck were drenched in sweat but he was shivering. Ever since their last mission he had been seeing the same dream. Keith and him arguing and keith getting shot in his arm. The dream ending with keith crying at lance, chanting “it's your fault”. It wasn’t far from the truth, Lance thought. The first part of the dream was a real memory after all. Because of Lance’s carelessness Keith had gotten hurt. He had helped the wounded Keith back to the castle. He hadn’t blamed Lance but Lance was sure he did inside. If only he hadn’t been so over his head once again.  
Lance drank water from the glass on his night table. He was feeling unusually down. Lance was usually good at hiding his emotional pain but now he felt somehow sensitive. He knew that if he were to look Keith in his eyes he would most likely cry or worse hide his pain by being mean. That’s why Lance was currently avoiding Keith. It would be just for a while, until his feelings calmed down.  
Lance sighed and got up. At the training deck he managed to keep up with the other paladins but many mistakes were inevitable since he couldn’t look at Keith in the face. Shiro noticed this and tried to talk to Lance after the practise but Lance just brushed him off with a joke and a change in topic. Hunk also noticed that something was up but Lance was persistent. He was good at faking a smile and confidence.  
Keith didn’t seem to notice anything at first but after trying to get Lance’s attention a few times that day, and to no avail, he had realized Lance was avoiding him. When they were the only ones left in a hallway, Lance didn’t even hide the way his head turned as far away from Keith as possible and started to walk towards his room. Keith stopped him and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Lance, what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?”, Keith asked angrily. Lance yanked himself out out of Keith's grip.

“I’m not. I’m just tired”, he grunted continuing his way down the hallway. keith ran after him and blocked his path.

“I can tell it’s not just that! If you have something to say then say it to my face!”, he yelled and Lance snapped.

“If I have something to say? Not everything is always about you!”

“What do you mean by that? If it has nothing to do with me then why are you avoiding only me?”

“I’m not, shut up!”, Lance tried to push past Keith but he was snatched into a tight grip. Lance struggled and kicked Keith in the stomach. Keith coughed loudly but managed to punch Lance to his chest.

“What is wrong with you?! Why do you always have to brush me off when all I’m trying to do is understand you?!”, Keith yelled while holding where Lance had kicked him.

“I said I’m just tired! Stop making everything into such a big deal! Stupid mullet!”, Lance yelled back while also rubbing the place that was punched.

“You’re honestly so hard to handle!”

“Well I’m sorry I’m not what you want me to be!” A hint of sadness spilled through Lance's voice but Keith ignored it. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to go out of your way to piss me off!” 

“Like you’re one to talk!”

“At least I try!”

“Well I’m tired of trying!” Lance could feel his eyes starting to burn but he swallowed the tears back.

“Well I’m tired of you!” The way Keith said it really hit Lance in the wrong place and he had to fight with everything he had not to cry.

“I know that already no need to tell me!”, he said and ran past Keith into his room, locking the door behind him. He leaned his head against the door and couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. He slumped to the ground and held his knees to his face. Usually no matter what Keith said to him, he would be able to come up with a great comeback. But when something hit home so hard it was impossible. Lance sobbed while calling himself pathetic in his head. 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

The next day Keith feels bad. He had said a lot of things he didn’t really mean. He wanted to apologize to Lance but he was avoiding Keith even more efficiently than before. Every time he called out to Lance he was given the cold shoulder. Keith was mad at Lance but he was even more mad at himself. He really didn’t understand why Lance acted the way he did. But even more he didn’t understand how he himself got so heated up when it came to Lance.  
Keith saw Lance walk by and tried to call out to him once more, but was completely ignored. Shiro saw what happened and went to talk to Keith. 

“I’ll handle it”, Keith said without letting Shiro even start his lecture. 

“I really hope you do”, he said patting Keith’s shoulder while walking away after Lance. Keith looked at his feet and thought of possible ways to get Lance to talk to him again. Nothing seemed to work even in his head and he was starting to feel slightly desperate. Just as he thought that the castles alarm went off. He snapped from his thoughts and ran to put on his battlesuit.  
It wasn’t long before they were under fire and somehow some garla had managed to infiltrate inside the ship. Lance, Keith and Coran were the only ones fighting on the inside while the other paladins were shooting up ships outside the castle. Thankfully, despite the clear disadvantage they had, they were able to dispose of most of the garla troops. There were only a few left till Keith carelessly looked at Lance. He spaced out for a second and that second was enough for a garla soldier to aim his gun at Keith. He noticed so late, he knew he didn’t have time to dodge so he covered his face with his arms but didn’t feel the hit. He looked in front of him and saw that Lance had jumped in front of him, taking the laser into his side. Coran jumped at the garla, knocking him out. 

“Lance!” Keith yelled in shock kneeling to the ground beside him. He tried his pulse. He was still alive, thank god. 

“We need to get him to the healing pod immediately!” Coran shouted running to them. Keith ripped a piece out of a nearby curtain and tied Lances wound with it so he wouldn’t bleed out. They carried Lance together careful not to cause him any pain. He was half conscious and tried to walk but fainted soon again. They put him in the pod to heal and Coran left to check the castle of any possible garla. Keith couldn’t leave Lance. He put his hand on the glass and stared at him. 

“Never do that again, idiot”, he said though he knew Lance couldn’t hear him. 

“Thank you”, he added sliding his fingers on the glass as if touching Lance’s cheek. 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

Lance opens his eyes slowly. He hears some muffled noises but can’t make sense of them. He soon realizes where he is and the pod opens. Lance feels slightly sluggish and confused but otherwise he was in perfect condition. His memory was still hazy. He remembered how he had been fighting off garla soldiers and one had aimed a gun at Keith and then… What happened after that? Oh right, he had jumped to save Keith. See, he wasn’t that useless after all. Lance smiles as he steps out of the pod. 

“Lance!” Everyone shouted in unison. Keith was standing a few steps further away. Lance looked at him and genuinely smiled, relieved that Keith was alive. Keith walked suddenly closer and pushed the other paladins and Allura from his path.

“I’m sorry”, he apologized with a straight face completely sincerely. It was so serious that Lance couldn’t even make fun of him. Lance apologized as well, just as sincerely. Everyone looked at them in shock. It wasn’t everyday they got to see the two apologize to each other. They noticed the awkwardness of the situation and left Keith and Lance alone. After they were gone Keith opened his mouth to say something but oddly nothing came out so he closed it again.

“I’m sorry I ignored you”, Lance said while scratching the back of his head. 

“It’s… fine” Keith turned his gaze to the floor.

Silence.

“I just didn’t wanna show you my ugly side. But I guess I showed it to you anyway”, Lance said almost whispering. Keith lifted his head.

“I don’t really care what you did before. You saved my life. But… I’m glad you’re telling me this because if you don’t tell me how you feel, I won’t know”, he said staring straight into Lance’s eyes. Lance nodded.

“I don’t wanna be a burden”

“You’re not”

“I don’t want you to be disappointed in me”

“I’m not. We’re not”

“I wanna believe you”

“Then believe me”, Keith smiled. Lance blamed his sluggishness when a few tears dropped down to the floor. Keith didn’t even hesitate to pull Lance into a tight hug. Lance wanted to joke. He wanted to switch the topic. He didn’t want to show this much emotion. But he couldn’t stop the tears and Keith’s embrace was comforting. It reminded him of his family. He tried not to think about it since he didn’t need homesickness to add to his pain right now.  
He sighed as he leaned his head to Keith's shoulder. He calmed down surprisingly quickly and the reality of the situation hit him. He blushed to his ears and pushed Keith away. Keith saw Lance’s red face and got embarrassed as well. They took a few steps away from each other. Keith cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to come up with something to say.

“A-anyway I’m glad we sorted this out. I’ll uh...see you later bye” he stammered and started to dash out of the room. 

“Thanks”, Lance said after him, making him stop in his tracks. Without turning around he nodded and left the room. Lance looked after him rubbing his neck with his hand, finally his mind off of painful things. Instead, he thought about how soft that mullet had been, and how he could touch it again.


End file.
